


My Name is

by HeaaartlessS



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, i was bored, sorry for this disgrace...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeaaartlessS/pseuds/HeaaartlessS
Summary: Bad AU of Resident evil with The Silmarillion caracters...





	My Name is

**Author's Note:**

> **_"my name"_** =Maedhros thoughts  
>  _"my name"_ =Maedhros memories  
> "my name"=normal dialogue

"Do you know what your name is?" A soft but demanding voice takes me out of my stupor, this man dressed in white in front of my question (I can not help but think, that I have seen that white saw another color before, the color of my hair, maybe?), I look at trying to understand what exactly he is asking for.

"M ... my n ... to?" I babble.

_**"My name?" I wonder, my name ... what is my name? Who I am?**_

"Your name" calmly repeats this man "do you remember?"  
An agitation grows in me immediately, a sensation that completely shakes me as I try to control my numb body and in response I can only babble what they try to be meaningless words coming from a disordered mind that I can not even understand, and I doubt that another I can do it.

"Mi..name" I repeat and I repeat.  
"It's okay, do not strain" sounds like trying to calm me down, but I can not concentrate on his words.

_**"My name"**_

Vaguely I hear the man who interrogated me ,barking words to other people around me, I do not pay attention, too busy, I think my head starts to spin.

"My name…"

The images bombard me causing pain, what is this? What happened to me? Who are these figures that invade my mind?  
\-------  
_Black hair and gray eyes envelop me in the mist of these images, a beautiful voice, so melodious and powerful that it resonates saying the same thing in different situations.  
A beautiful face and black hair accompany the voice, the fire and the screams too, the word keeps repeating itself._

_**"My name ... my name ..."**_

_The fog dissipates and the images as if forming a film are arranged in order. Six faces appear, but my attention is on the owner of the melodious voice that keeps repeating ..._

_**"What are you saying?"**_

_"Come with me…"_  
\--------

And suddenly everything becomes clear, everything is in order…

 _ **"My name"**_ I say clear and stable, capturing the attention of all the eyes that surround me somewhat surprised, others scared .  
"My name is Maitimo Nelyafinwe", I say loud and clear while I'm standing at my full height "And I remember everything, that's why, I'm Maedhros for you, and now this is your end"


End file.
